Bleach Aizens' sealing
by JoetheGrim
Summary: A short variation of the sealing scene in Bleach. Oneshot, scene variation, no pairings, character death.


"W-What is that form?"

'I still can't feel his power; I have evolved into something far beyond a Shinigami, my power can't be felt unless i deliberately lower it to someones level of awareness.'

'Could it be, could it be that he, a mere human is at an ever higher level than I?'

"Absurd! That can't possibly be! A mere human cannot surpass me! That..."

Ichigo slowly outstreched his arm, pointing slightly downwards in fron of him as a long 'blade' made of energy slowly formed in his hand. In an instant, he was in front of Aizen and as he slashed upwards straight through Aizens middle and the Hogyouku.

That completely black strike was felt and seen for hundreds of miles in the distance; the black soundless energy rising almost a few dozen miles in height, making it visible even in the furthest reaches of Rukongai on the other side of Soul Society.

As soon as he struck, Ichigo saw where Aizens remains would fall,

'Of course, where else would his bloody remains land.'

* * *

Back with Ichigos friends, Isshin was already awake, but barely able to stand, supported by Keigo and Kanonji.

Matsumoto was still crying silently over the loss of her love. She had lost the strength to kneel over him a while ago and was now lying on his right tightly holding onto his coat. Tears were streaming from her closed eyes and her hair was stuck to her face, she was thinking of all the few good moments she had with Gin and was silently cursing him for all the stupid things he did.

And then after the biggest attack they ever saw, Aizen dropped from the sky, with a very deep gash through the middle of his body, bleeding heavily. Not far behind was Ichigo, his armor still on him, he landed across from Aizen; making it so that two of them were located opposed to each other, to one side was Rangiku with Gin, and on the other were the rest of his friend with his dad.

Isshin couldn't feel his sons reiatsu, but he knew that this had to be his son, it couldn't have been anyone else, even though he looked so different.

"Ichigo!" he yelled as he tried to walk towards his son but stopped once he, to his shock, saw Aizens body stir.

Aizens wound regenerated and he started to get up, albeit slowly and grunting along the way.

Ichigos armor cracked loudly and started falling apart, turning to dust before hitting the ground. The energy flowing from his 'pants' stopped and they were greeted with a familiar face, although his hair and eyes were still of different color.

Somewhere deep inside her mind Chizuru subconciously decided, after seeing Ichigos bare chest, that maybe being completely devoted only to females was not for her.

Isshin wanted to draw his sword and charge at Aizen, but waited, partly because there was still Uraharas plan, and partly because he doubted he could even hold his sword up right now.

Aizen was now standing and Ichigos hair and eyes took their normal look again as he fell to the ground exhausted to the shock of everyone but Isshin.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I win. Look, my Zanpakuto is fading away, the Hogyouku has determined I no longer need it, I will ascend to the level far beyond yours; It's over Kurosaki Ichigo!" Just as he ended his sentence, a red beam shot out through his chest, followed by 9 more in a cross pattern.

"What? Kido? But when?"

Isshin slumped,

"Finally..."

That's when Yoruichi appeared holding her left side with her right hand while her left arm was hanging limply, probably broken in several places. Her outfit was severely damaged showing off some of her wounds, which she probably treated herself.

"It took a while, but it's finally started."

"Shihouin Yoruichi, is this your doing?"

"No, it was Kisuke... He placed that new Kido seal in you when you were most vulnerable." She didn't look victorious, she sounded as if they had just lost the battle, but they were obviously winning, at least to the knowledge of the most people watching.

"Is that so? Well, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am just about to evolve even further, I can not be sealed with this level of Kido!" as he finished saying that his carapace started crumbling apart, his face returning to normal, and his long hair falling out.

"What? What's happening? His voice was strained, he couldn't believe what he was seeing as he looked at his normal and unarmed sword hand.

"You're weakened, the seal is taking effect now because you're weak and it knows it can seal you away; and it's thanks to Ichigo..." Isshin was the one to say.

A strange substance started covering Aizen from his feet up, bubbling and forming itself into the seal that would hold Aizen.

"Hogyouku doesn't want you as it's master anymore Aizen." Youruichi added.

Aizen managed to see his situation by now.

"Urahara... Urahara Kisuke, damn you Urahara; why do neither of you take action against that... thing!" he asked as he turned to both Yoruichi and Isshin.

"So you know..." Isshin said to Aizen accusations and got an even more serious look on his face. "Without the Soul King entire Soul Society would fall apart, that's all there is to it, the world works that way."

"That's not how a victor speaks, the victor must always speak of what the world must become not about what it is now; I..." He couldn't finish his sentence before he was sealed.

It took a while for them all to realise that it is indeed over now, and that Aizen isn't coming back up after this one.

"Finally, it's over." Isshin was the one to say as he let out a deep sigh. He continued, talking to Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi, where's Kisuke?"

"Kisuke is... dead." She said as she closed her eyes and slowly sat down on the cold ground to finally get some rest.


End file.
